<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye. by TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554812">Goodbye.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch/pseuds/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch'>TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the Manor's strange residents [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annus - Freeform, Death, Gen, Memento mori, One Year, Peaceful Death, Remember Death, Unus - Freeform, accepting death, the end of an era, we were here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch/pseuds/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>00:00:00:00</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Unus &amp; Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the Manor's strange residents [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>two figures stood in a void of white.</p><p>two figures, two friends. one in white, one in black. two sides of a coin, two halves of an hourglass. both imperceptibly intertwined, throughout spirit and path.<br/>
two friends, together till the very end.</p><p>the sound of ticking filled the endless space, a daunting sound both fearful and peaceful all in one. both of the figures seemed lost in their own mind-scapes, filled with memories of projects, of laughter, of  everything they created in the last year.</p><p>it felt like so long, and so short, since last November 13th.</p><p>but now they stood in each other's company, in the company of their own demise.<br/>
it was warm, in the final hour of their life.</p><p>the embrace of death was one of a promise long since kept, one of a mother embracing her children. she was kind to both, her grasp pulling them into the reality of their situation. the own death staring them in the face, in the form of a ticking timer, counting down from 59 minutes.</p><p>"Annus?"</p><p>the one in white turned to look at his friend, who stared back with black iris', a nervous look on his face.</p><p>"yes, Unus?"</p><p>"did we... did we do good?"</p><p>Annus smiled at his friend, and walked to him, the footsteps  echoing with the constant ticking of the clock.</p><p>"we did great."</p><p>Unus smiled back at white Iris', nodding.</p><p>"but... will they remember us? what if they forget?"</p><p>Annus laughed softly, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>"they couldn't forget us if they tried. have you seen the crazy shit we've done?"</p><p>Unus joined into the laughter, such soft resonance, such... contentedness.<br/>
it was their time.</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>both friends sat, sharing stories, and remembering the last year.<br/>
until the last five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"we had one hell of a year."</p><p>"that we did."</p><p>Unus and Annus smiled at each-other, serene looks encompassing them.</p><p>"goodbye, Unus."<br/>
"goodbye, Annus."</p><p>it was time.</p><p>and they were ready.</p><p>and as the clock ticked down to zero, they took their final breaths. the coin gave it's last flip.<br/>
the last grain of sand fell.<br/>

and with it, fell Unus and Annus, smiling peacefully as they dissipated.</p><p>where the two fell away into a sewn coffin, smiling with tears in their eyes.</p><p>and somewhere, two peices of two creators melted away with them.</p><p> </p><p>Memento Mori.</p><p>Remember you will die.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>